Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (also known as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Animated Series) is an American animated television series, based on the fictional superhero team from the comic books and the 1987 TV series. The 2003 series was the first reboot of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The series is mainly set in New York City. It first aired between 2003 and 2010. The series marked the revival of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a Saturday-morning cartoon. All the characters are more complex individuals and the Turtles also have a stronger family bond. The tone is also somewhat more serious with a greater emphasis on action but still remains lighthearted and less violent enough to be considered appropriate for younger audiences. This series involved the Turtles and Splinter time-traveling into the future and then returning back to the present as well as fighting in cyberspace. The Freaks Come Out at Night (Season 6, Episode 11) Season 6 involved the Turtles travelling into the future of 2105 and working and living with Cody Jones, the grea- grandson of April and Casey who pulls them into the future accidentally. Among the villains of the future was Sh'Okanabo, an alien warlord who spread his genetic spores over the entirety of a planet and then transforms the indigenous species into Kanabo drones obedient to him and who drain the resources of the planet. Sh'Okanabo plans to do this on earth but must first test the viability of the spores; to do so he infects a pigeon with the spores making a Kanabo pigeon drone who spread the spores onto the hot dogs of Jay's Original Dogs (a store dating back to the Turtles' 2003 present). Mikey gest and eats one of the hot dogs with the spores; upon returning to Cody's mansion Mikey collapses due to the spores and then awakens and begins eating everything he can. He throws his brothers across the room as they try to stop him; Cody sedates him and gets him into a scanner bed. Cody learns that Mikey is being transformed by alien DNA; Mikey spews a purple substance on Leo which gets absorbed into his skin. Mikey then is encased in a purple cocoon and emerges as a Kanabo drone; he flees the mansion and the Turtles give chase. During the chase Leo begins the process of transformation by eating anything he can get his hands on; he causes the hovership to crash and then flees causing the team to split up and chase the two. Cody and Raph chase Mikey to the hot dog shop while Splinter and Donnie follow Leo. Cody and Raph discover that Jay and other people have become Kanabo drones who attack Cody and Raph; the pair trap the drones in the basement of the shop only to have Splinter and Donnie come in and begin eating raw hot dogs, revealing they have been infected by Leo. Leo comes in, produces his cocoon and transforms into a Kanabo drone; in their fight with drone Leo, Raph and Cody move the cabinet blocking the basement door, letting the other drones come up. The drones gather to attack the duo and then kneel upon Sh'Okanabo's arrival. Sh'Okanabo explains his process of spreading genetic spores and transforming planets, a process called The Day of Awakening, along with his current test revealing the viability of the spores on Earth. Once he does this Splinter and Donnie transform into Kanabo drones; appearing to be escaping, Cody in his battle armor takes off and crashes through a wall into a truck in the neighboring warehouse; Raph thinks they have escaped, but the Kanabo material that was on Cody's armor eventually transforms him into a Kanabo drone. Drone Cody attacks Raph and in the fight, the hover truck goes out of the warehouse into the sunlight, which burns off the Kanabo DNA and turns Cody to normal; with that knowledge, the pair make holes in the wall of the warehouse and are able to change Leo, Donnie and Splinter back. With their help, they expose Mikey and the others to sunlight and turn them back to normal and cause Sh'Okanabo to return to his underground base. Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h55m46s625.png|The pigeon is transformed into a Kanabo drone by Sh'Okanabo Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h55m55s673.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h56m01s659.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h56m09s741.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h57m45s157.png|The Kanabo pigeon drone spreads the spores onto the hot dogs Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h58m16s332.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h58m41s098.png|Mikey gets a hot dog with the spores and then eats it Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h59m06s091.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-18h59m53s404.png|Mikey collapses from the spores affecting his system Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h00m01s563.png|Mikey awakens and begins to eat to further his transformation into a Kanabo drone Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h00m19s710.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h03m17s469.png|Mikey infects Leo with the spores Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h03m28s049.png|The Kanabo spores are absorbed into Leo's skin Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h03m46s726.png|Mikey undergoes his transformation into a Kanabo drone Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h03m53s276.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h05m00s448.png|Mikey emerges as a Kanabo drone Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h05m06s073.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h08m55s177.png|Leo begins to eat to further his transformation Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h10m07s703.png|Leo runs away from the hover ship Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h10m47s360.png|Leo attempts to infect Splinter and Donatello Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h11m09s957.png|Mikey returns to Jay's Hot Dog Shop Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h12m19s349.png|Drone Mikey with the other people transformed into Kanabo drones including Jay the shop owner Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h12m25s041.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h13m08s126.png|Mikey and the other drones break out of the shelf and try to attack Raph and Cody Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h14m40s002.png|Splinter and Donatello begin to eat to further their transformation Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h14m56s778.png|Leo enters the shop Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h15m14s390.png|Leo undergoes his transformation into a Kanabo drone Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h15m20s795.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h18m02s189.png|Leo emerges as a Kanabo drone Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h18m13s098.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h18m33s800.png|The current and future drones gather preparing to attack Raph and Cody Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h18m42s375.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h19m02s384.png|The current and future drones bow as their master Sh'Okanabo arrives Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h19m26s419.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h19m37s126.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h20m08s476.png|Sh'Okanabo explains the Day of Awakening Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h20m14s220.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h20m21s033.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h20m29s694.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h21m02s396.png|Donatello and Splinter transform into Kanabo drones Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h21m11s339.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h22m08s046.png|Sh'Okanabo sends his drones after Raph and Cody Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h23m50s871.png|Cody emerges from his armor as a Kanabo drone Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h23m57s052.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h24m14s170.png|Kanabo drone Cody attacks Raph Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h24m30s104.png|Sh'Okanabo and his drones look up at the truck with Raph and Kanabo drone Cody Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h24m48s918.png|Kanabo drone Cody pins Raph down in the truck Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h24m57s399.png|Kanabo drone Cody is exposed to sunlight Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h25m11s874.png|The Kanabo infection is burned off in the sunlight and Cody returns to normal Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h26m52s715.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h27m20s599.png|Sh'Okanabo surrounded by his other drones Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h27m37s834.png|Sh'Okanabo sends his drones to attack Raph and Cody Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h27m48s799.png|Kanabo drone Leo is exposed to sunlight Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h28m15s838.png|Kanabo drone Splinter and Donatello move in for an attack Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h28m21s465.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h28m34s518.png|Kanabo drone Splinter and Donatello are exposed to sunlight Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h29m00s738.png|The other Kanabo drone humans are exposed to sunlight Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h29m08s774.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h29m16s906.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h29m44s393.png|Kanabo drone Mikey is exposed to sunlight Karate Schooled (Season 7, Episode 2) Season 7 sees the Turtles return back to their present time; April is there to greet the Turtles. Casey arrives a bit later and seems to have developed some martial art skills; Casey checks his watch and sees he will be late for his karate class and leaves the Turtles behind. Casey arrives at the school and apologizes for being late; the instructor, Master Khan scolds Casey for saying sorry. Khan then proceeds to strike a big gong with his staff; the sound hypnotizes Casey and the other students. Master Khan asks Casey who does Casey serve; Casey replies Master Khan; Casey later tells Master Khan that the Turtles have returned, to which Master Khan explains that the knowledge Casey gave him will help destroy the Turtles. April doesn't have a good feeling about the school, so Raph, Mikey, and Leo go and check out the school. Khan catches them outside and knocks them into the school; Khan strikes the gong, bringing Casey and the students under his control and has them attack the Turtles. The hypnotized students don't pose much of a challenge for the Turtles; Khan then sends Casey to attack them. Casey poses a challenge landing blows on Leo and Mikey, Raph manages to dodge Casey and send him into a pillar, which snaps Casey out the hypnosis. Master Khan then begins to strike the gong repeatedly to bring the Turtles under his control and to bring Casey back under his control; Casey does return to being hypnotized and attacking the Turtles. Leo and Raph manage to kick Casey into the gong and break it from its wall mount; once the gong falls it cracks rendering it useless and its back is revealed to have the insignia of the Foot Clan. Master Khan then fights the Turtles until Mikey send him flying into the back wall. Mikey then takes out the pillars of the school as they leave, bringing the ceiling down on Master Khan. Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h31m40s863.png|Master Khan strikes the gong and brings the students under his control Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h31m47s538.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h31m53s654.png|The students come under Master Khan's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h31m59s092.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h33m36s607.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h33m41s868.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h33m48s419.png|"Yes, Master Khan!!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h34m00s794.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h34m11s390.png|Master Khan brings Casey under his control Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h34m17s454.png|Casey comes under Master Khan's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h34m23s138.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h34m31s254.png|"Who do you serve, Casey Jones?" Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h34m39s430.png|"I serve you, Master Khan!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h35m05s347.png|Casey reveals that the Turtles have returned Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h35m36s661.png|Casey and the hypnotized students bow to Master Khan after he reveals his plans Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h36m16s365.png|Master Khan strikes the gong again to bring the students under his control Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h36m33s402.png|Casey comes back under Master Khan's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h36m39s610.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h36m58s113.png|Casey bows after he comes under Master Khan's control Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h37m11s323.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h37m53s049.png|The hypnotized students approach the Turtles Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h39m22s002.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h39m37s715.png|The Turtles recognize that the students are hypnotized Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h39m42s851.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h39m59s411.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h40m05s822.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h40m22s320.png|The hypnotized students attack the Turtles, but they don't provide much of a challenge Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h41m13s165.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h41m18s866.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h41m28s749.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h41m45s119.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h41m56s217.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h42m04s526.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h42m11s521.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h42m19s223.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h42m47s480.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h43m05s648.png|Master Khan sends Casey to attack the Turtles Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h44m27s825.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h44m37s151.png|Casey attacks the Turtles with more success Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h44m52s329.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h45m32s465.png|Casey lands a kick on Leo Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h45m39s259.png|Casey prepares to deliver an axe kick Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h45m46s757.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h46m22s392.png|Casey snaps out of the hypnosis when Raph sends him into a pillar Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h46m26s707.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h47m27s219.png|Casey gets hit with the multiple strikes of the gong and falls under Master Khan's control again Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h47m31s850.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h47m37s460.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h47m45s799.png|Casey returns to attacking the Turtles Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h48m24s713.png|The students fall out of hypnosis after the gong falls and breaks Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h48m29s101.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h48m40s769.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h48m44s804.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h48m49s231.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-18-19h49m02s474.png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Mind Control Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Corruption Category:Brainwashing Category:Transformation Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Cartoon